


The Puyo Zone: Little Hut of Horrors.

by OurGoodSir



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Parody, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurGoodSir/pseuds/OurGoodSir
Summary: After Ringo takes a plant off of Witch's hands, things begin to spiral down quickly.A Little Shop of Horrors parody.
Kudos: 4





	The Puyo Zone: Little Hut of Horrors.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a series I'm starting for Puyo Puyo works: (mostly) oneshot AUs where I can do whatever I want with the characters. 
> 
> This work was made for a writing contest on the English Puyo Puyo Community. If you would like to join it, the first 100 people can join it with the link here:  
> https://discord.gg/NKEA859  
> If you want the authentic document on which it was written, you can get that here:  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1GgUJx75nom8L4q9qwws6A3mja0jsN9CNWJQ7fqZXPEQ/edit?usp=sharing

**SCENE 1: ???**

_Out of a black void, Ecolo appears._

**ECOLO:** Good Morning! Or Afternoon. Or Evening. Or whenever you’re reading this. My name is Ecolo. I have explored the multiverse for eons looking for interesting universes. Today, however, I’d like you to join me in this experience. Where’s the fun if you can’t share it with anyone?

_An 8-letter code appears behind him. It reads, “Universe PUYO-PUYO.”_

**ECOLO:** The universe you’re most familiar with is PUYO-PUYO. Let’s take a look, though, at…

_He vertically swipes at the code. The letters spin like a slot machine until they all stop moving. It now reads, “Universe LTLE-SHOP.”_

**ECOLO:** Sounds interesting. Now, my viewers, let’s watch this unfold together!

**SCENE 2: RINGO’S HOUSE - SATURDAY - NOON**

_Ringo’s mom, Nashi, looks at a line graph of fruit sales over the recent months. The line trends downwards as it goes on. She sighs._

**NASHI:** Another bad month. If this keeps up, we might have to close the place.

 **RINGO:** And then what?

 **NASHI:** I don’t know, sweetie. I just don’t know.

_The clock strikes 1:00._

**NASHI:** Alright, break time. You go enjoy your time, while I try to find a way out of this mess.

 **RINGO:** I’ll… I’ll try.

_As Ringo heads outside, she notices Witch walking by, holding a pot with a venus fly trap looking plant. However, this plant is larger, the size of the pot it’s in, and seems to possess actual teeth._

**RINGO:** What on Earth is that?

 **WITCH:** No idea. I was messing around with potions to see if they worked on plants, and somehow I created… this. If you can find anyone who wants it, let me know, because it kind of terrifies me.

 **RINGO:**...I could take it. 

**WITCH:** No, please, don’t take it because I don’t want it.

 **RINGO:** Really! If it’s a plant, I might be able to find some use for it. Maybe it makes some weird fruit!

 **WITCH:** If you can make it work, then be my guest.

_She hands the plant over to Ringo, who heads back to her house._

**RINGO:** Hey Mom! Could we make something out of this!

 **NASHI:** Dear, I appreciate the effort, but it’s kind of hopeless at this point.

_Maguro walks past the windows of the house and notices the plant._

**MAGURO:** Woah! I need to check this thing out!

_He rushes into the shop._

**MAGURO:** Is that thing for sale?

 **RINGO:** Erm, no, it’s just… a decoration.

 **MAGURO:** Oh. Well, while I’m here, I’ll buy some apples.

_Ringo and Nashi look at each other._

**NASHI:** Ringo, keep that. I think it’ll come in handy.

**SCENE 3: RINGO’S ROOM - NIGHT**

_Ringo pares apples at a desk, with the potted plant placed near the edge. The plant looks significantly more disheveled from a couple of hours ago._

**RINGO:** ( _To the plant_ ) You know, someone as important as you needs a name. I’ll name you… Ringo II!

_She notices the dry vines around the plant._

**RINGO:** But I don’t get it. I’ve given you plenty of water… why aren’t you looking any better?

_She cuts her finger on the paring knife. It bleeds a little._

**RINGO:** Ouch! Oh, where did I put the band-aids…

_The plant starts to turn towards Ringo’s cut finger._

**RINGO:** Wait, you’re starting to move now? What could have caused it?

_She looks back to her cut finger, then to Ringo II._

**RINGO:** You like… blood?

_Ringo II nods._

**RINGO:** I feel like this is a very bad idea. What kind of plant is nourished by blood?

_She gets up from her desk and grabs a book from her shelf titled “Plants and Animals and What They Eat.”_

**RINGO:** Let’s see… ( _She flips through the pages_ ) “List of blood-eaters”... ( _flip_ ) Vampires… ( _flip_ )

Zombies… ( _flip_ ) Werewolves… ( _flip_ ) Vampire Zombie Werewolves... ( _flip_ ) Horses… You know what? Maybe I’m overreacting. It’s a plant; what harm can it do?

_Ringo hovers her cut finger over Ringo II. Blood drips from it into the plant’s mouth._

**RINGO:** There! You look better already. Alright then, sleep tight.

_Ringo heads to bed and turns off the light._

**SCENE 4: RINGO’S ROOM - NOON**

_Ringo runs through the door with a paper showing a line graph in her hand. It seems to have updated; the last part of the line is now much higher than the rest of it._

**RINGO:** Wow. So much can happen in a week. It’s all thanks to you!

_She looks to Ringo II, who has been placed on the floor and whose size now reaches up to Ringo’s shoulder._

**RINGO:** I really should pay you, but… I’ve been feeling woozy lately. Been giving too much blood, y’know? But I promise I’ll feed you as soon as I can. Just hang in there.

_As Ringo heads into her bed to rest, Ringo II turns to look at Ringo._

**RINGO II:** Feed me.

 **RINGO:** Huh?

_Ringo sits up. She notices that Ringo II is looking squarely at her._

**RINGO II:** Feed me, Ringo!

 **RINGO:** You can talk?!

 **RINGO II:** Of course I can! The hell else would be talking?!

 **RINGO:** Hey! Language!

 **RINGO II:** Well, ex _cuse_ me, but one of us has been starved for _days_ now! I think I’ve a reason to swear!

 **RINGO:** Look, I’ve given you my reasons. Just be patient, okay?

 **RINGO II:** I’ve been patient! I ain’t patient no more!

 **RINGO:** Do you think this is something I just have on _standby_ ?! This is my _life force_! I’m sorry I can’t give you any right now, but we need to share it, or you won’t be getting any more of it!

 **RINGO II:** Fine then! Get some from somebody else!   
**RINGO:**...Somebody else?

 **RINGO II:** You heard me! Now _go_!

 **RINGO:** But that’s… murder. I’m not killing anyone for you!

 **RINGO II:** Oh, so that’s where you draw the line? Surely there’s someone you don’t need in your life.

 **RINGO:** There’s no way I can bring anyone up to this room and _not_ make it look suspicious! That’s just-

_Outside, Ringo hears something. She looks out her window and sees Dark Prince and Arle arguing._

**DARK PRINCE:** Come now! _Surely_ you must love me deep down!   
**ARLE:** ( _Sigh_ ) This is getting old. Aren’t you tired of this?

 **DARK PRINCE:** I’ll never get tired of you!

 **ARLE:** That’s it. I’m leaving.

_She walks away._

**DARK PRINCE:** Someday I’ll convince you. _Someday!_

_He opens up a hole in the ground to jump into._

**RINGO:** Hey! Princey!

_Dark Prince looks up._

**DARK PRINCE:** Huh?

 **RINGO:** I’ve got something for you; it’s something Arle will love. Come up here and get it!

 **DARK PRINCE:** Fair enough.

_He jumps into the hole he just created, and then another hole of the same type pops up in Ringo’s room. Dark Prince appears from out of it._

**DARK PRINCE:** So, uh, where is it?

 **RINGO:** ( _She points to Ringo II_ ) Right there! That thing is the key to all your dreams!

 **DARK PRINCE:**...Do I just pick it up? 

**RINGO:** Of course! It doesn’t just move on its own!

_Dark Prince slowly tiptoes over to Ringo II and squats down to grab it by the pot._

**RINGO:** Now!

 **DARK PRINCE:** Wha- 

_Ringo II opens its mouth as Ringo pushes Dark Prince into its mouth. It closes, and it chews up the Prince._

**DARK PRINCE:** You _maniac_! You can’t just kill the Dark Prince! Nobody-

_Ringo II swallows him whole._

**RINGO:** Happy?

 **RINGO II:** For sure, sugar!

 **RINGO:** Savor it while you can, because you might not be getting more for a while.

**SCENE 5: RINGO’S ROOM - MORNING**

_Ringo wakes up from her bed and walks past Ringo II, who now surpasses Ringo in height._

**RINGO II:** Feed me!

 **RINGO:** I told you to savor the body. That should’ve lasted _months_!

 **RINGO II:** It’s not my fault I can’t store it after being starved for so long! Which one of us is eating daily?!   
**RINGO:** I don’t know anyone else that the world is better off without! Aren’t there any ways to feed you? Like… beef? Or pork?

 **RINGO:** No pork! No beef! Just human flesh!

 **NASHI:** Ringo!

 **RINGO:** Yeah, mom?

_Nashi barges into Ringo’s room._

**NASHI:** Would you happen to know where somebody named Dark Prince is?

 **RINGO:** Huh?

 **NASHI:** I’ve been told by some demons that Dark Prince appeared into your room and then never returned! Would you know anything about that?

 **RINGO:** Uh… no…

 **NASHI:** And another thing! What are you feeding that plant you have? I haven’t seen you bring anything up to your room, and yet that thing is _massive_!

 **RINGO:** It eats… light. It is a plant, after all.

 **NASHI:** It’s not even in the window.

 **RINGO:** I, uh… uh… 

_She frantically looks around for something that could classify as plant food but comes up fruitless._

**NASHI:** Why won’t you tell me what you’re feeding it? There’s nothing terrible you could feed it.

 **RINGO:** Well, yeah, but you see…

_Ringo notices vines protruding from Ringo II and approaching Nashi’s shoes._

**NASHI:** I mean, what _would_ you feed that thing? Love? Affection? Radioactive goo? 

_The vines wrap themselves around Nashi’s feet and tugs on it._

**NASHI:** Huh? What’s that?

_The vines now whip her around from where she stood and flings her into Ringo II’s mouth. The plant starts to chomp down._

**NASHI:** **_RIIIIIIIIIINGOOOOOOO!_ ** **_  
  
_**

_The screaming persists as the chewing continues until it spontaneously vanishes._

**RINGO:** I… 

**RINGO II:** Oooh, that hit the spot, baby!

 **RINGO:** I’m an absolute monster. And so are you!

 **RINGO II:** That just comes with the territory!

 **RINGO:**...I can’t let this stand.

**SCENE 6: WITCH’S HUT - NOON**

_Ringo bursts into her hut, gasping for air as she enters._

**RINGO:** Witch! You’ve got to help me!

 **WITCH:** What? Did the plant die?

 **RINGO:** No! It refuses to die! And it _eats people!_

 **WITCH:** Oh, that’s not very good.

 **RINGO:** Why did you think this was a good idea?

 **WITCH:** This was never about being a good idea! It was about getting rid of a plant!

 **RINGO:** Look, I just need some help to get rid of it! Real quick! You could use one of your potions to kill it or something!

 **WITCH:** I’ve stopped selling murder potions long ago, but I could think of something for plants.

 **RINGO:** Alright! I’ll see you there!

_Ringo runs out of the door._

**WITCH:** Jeez! Couldn’t she have waited a bit?

**SCENE 7: SUZURAN SQUARE - NOON**

_Ringo and Witch walk into Suzuran Square to see that it has been entirely covered in vines. Above it all, they see the face of Ringo II, who now covers the entire town._

**RINGO:** Do you see what I mean?

 **WITCH:** Yeah, I guess. This could be bad for business.

 **RINGO:** _That’s_ the first thing you can think of?

 **WITCH:** It’s what I need to stay alive, okay?! Now can we just get on with this?

_Two massive vines reach out and grab them by surprise. They get lifted up, and upon looking down they can see that Ringo II has taken control of not just Suzuran, but everything around them as well._

**RINGO:** Oh. Uh… nice job. We get to witness the destruction of man, and it’s all thanks to you.

 **WITCH:** Don’t blame me! What were you even feeding it?

 **RINGO:** Blood!

 **WITCH:** **_WHY WERE YOU FEEDING IT BLOOD?!_ **

**RINGO:** **_THAT’S THE ONLY THING IT ATE!_ **

_The camera zooms out to showcase the entire planet, which has turned 100% green due to the vines. Finally, Ecolo comes into the frame._

**ECOLO:** Well, it seems that this world didn’t have such a happy ending, but to be fair, not many things do! Tune in next time when we go somewhere else and see just how they play out!

_He leaves._


End file.
